The invention relates to a removal system in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A removal system of that type is known from EP 0 977 702 B1. This removal system serves to fill and empty containers, especially barrels, that are filled with liquid chemicals. The removal system is comprised of a container closure. This container closure is generally inserted into a container opening seating a bung head. The container closure itself has an immersion pipe, capable of being connected to the bung head, via which liquids stored in the container can be removed and via which liquids can be fed into the container. Furthermore, the container closure has an extraction connector element that is typically designed in the form of an extraction head and that can be connected to the bung head.
A fluid is then removed from the container via the extraction connector element or, if applicable, a fluid is also fed in. A pump is connected via the extraction connector element here to carry out the removal or supply of a fluid.
The liquids stored in the containers typically involve special liquid chemicals.
A high level of purity is required, for one thing, for these special chemicals, meaning that contaminants have to be kept away from these chemicals. Moreover, these special chemicals could involve hazardous substances, so an uncontrolled leak of a fluid has to be avoided for that reason alone.